


Tradition

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: It's the annual Christmas party at SHIELD's Academy of Science and Technology!





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> **Merry Christmas and Happy DC/Marvel Exchange!**  
>  For the Bingo Square: Ugly Sweater
> 
> **art by[captainironnerd](http://captainironnerd.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, commissioned by moi, for my dear Sunalso! **

"What in the bloody hell?" Fitz faltered as he entered the Dining Hall for SHIELD's Academy of Science and Technology. Why were people dressed in the most garish clothes? Did he miss something?

Dr. Gupta, the Chair of Engineering approached with a bright smile, a red plastic cup in one hand.  He was decked in a sweater covered in red and green lights, blinking to the tinny sounds of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_.

"Leopold!" Dr. Gupta clapped Fitz on the back as if a singing, _blinking_ sweater was an everyday occurrence for a holiday party. "Thank you for joining."

"He goes by _Fitz."_ Jemma Simmons appeared, ready to do battle for her best friend. While she and Fitz were initially rivals, they’d eventually declared a truce after becoming lab partners. Acing their class was more important than any silly feud and they'd been inseparable ever since.

Fitz turned to Jemma to greet her but his eyes widened. What was _she_ wearing?

"Thank you for bringing Leo- _er_ \- Fitz. Try the punch! I made it myself." And Dr. Gupta ambled off, reminding everyone about Rudolph's shiny nose.

 Jemma smiled fondly at his retreating back before turning to a perplexed Fitz.

"Your jumper is hideous." He gestured to her oversized red sweater with the words _Oh Chemistree_  , long chemistry equations and snowflakes on the front. 

Jemma rolled her eyes. "That's the point, silly." Her eyes drifted to his blue cardigan over a tan button-up shirt, and she grinned. "Looks like _someone_ didn't understand the ugly sweater thing."

"What ugly sweater thing?" Fitz absently pulled at the hem of his cardigan, flustered as always when Jemma smiled at him. She was liquid sunshine, warm and radiant, and he looked away, not wanting to stare. 

"Oh, Fitz!" Jemma's warm voice brought him back, and he snuck a glance at her. "It's an Ugly Sweater Party. We wear horrid ones on purpose." Her eyes danced merrily.

"Only Americans would have such a stupid idea," Fitz grumbled, hoping to cover his awkwardness. "Why spend money on a sweater you don't like?"

Jemma blushed and sidled closer to him. "Tradition, I guess?" She looked up to a patch of greenery above them. "It's important right?" 

Fitz stared at her soft lips before following her gaze. "Isn't that mistletoe?" The words were out his mouth before he could stop them.

"That it is," Jemma said. "You know what that means."

Fitz exhaled. "Tradition _is_ important." His heart thudded, and when Jemma leaned toward him, he stepped closer. 

Jemma shivered and held his hand. It was clammy as hers. "Merry Christmas." And she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "Thank you for coming even though you hate parties. And people." 

"I don't hate you." Fitz rested his forehead on hers. "Quite the opposite." And closing his eyes, he kissed her again before he blurted anything he'd regret. When he opened them Jemma's eyes were misty.

"Quite the opposite, eh?" She linked her arm with his, needing him to know that no matter what, he'd always have her. "Let's get some punch. I heard it's spiked-"

And years later, when they settled in their Perthshire Cottage and decorated for their first Christmas holidays, it was only fitting to wear ugly holiday sweaters and deck the house in sprigs of mistletoe.

It was tradition after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
